One in a Million
by danielle'rebecca123
Summary: Rose is living with Lissa thanks to her daddys trust. Will one night of karaoke change rose's life forever? Will a brown pair of eyes have something to do with it? ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**One in a Million.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to Richelle Mead!**

* * *

><p>Rose POV...<br>I felt a sharp pain as something it the back of my head causing me to roll over and fall off the edge of the bed. "What the hell?" I muttered , trying to give my arms enough strength to lift my face out of the rough carpet.  
>"We're gonna be late!" I heard my best friend Lissa say.<br>"Late to where?" I asked, finally managing to lift myself off of the dirty floor.  
>"The Karaoke night I told you about last night!"<br>Crap. I wasn't listening last night and now I've got myself into a karaoke night. You'd think i'd have learned from last time when she had set me on a blind date with a complete loser, I had somehow managed to mumble a yes and therefore she set me up with a guy named Patrick, and boy was he ugly! He had ugly browny blonde hair that fell all over his eyes hiding the horrible mishaped browny green eyes. His nose was crooked and his mouth was always curved into a horrible sneer. By the end of the date he tried to put his hand up my skirt. Therefore i slapped him and stormed off. It's that easy. Now ive been stupisd enough to get myself into .  
>"Do we have to?" I whined.<br>"Yes." she said her voice stating there was no argueing.  
>"Okay" I said knowing I wouldn't win this fight. "How long do I have to get ready?"<br>"Ummm, twohours." she said rolling the two horrible words into one.  
>"TWO HOURSS!" I screeched. Panicking i launched myself off the floor in about 0.8 seconds.<br>"Yeah, two hours. I'm sorry Rose I would've woke you up earlier but you would've hit me!"  
>This was true if asnyone ever trys to make me wake up i throw the thing nearest to me at them. " Yeah, but two hours is not enough time for a girl to get ready!"<br>I then noticed that she was completely ready, except for her hair, she was wearing some really tight white jeans with rips all down the legs which really suprised me as Lissa would never usually wear something so sexy and tight. She paired her raunchy jeans with a tight light pink top with little diamonds splattered all over material. Overall, it made her look hot. I couldn't believe she had gone for something so sexy. she usually went for pretty summer dresses in pastel colours or baggy unflattering clothes.  
>"I know. but your wasting time standing around talking to me!" she logically stated.<br>"SHOOT! i gotta take a shower!" I said while dashing for the bathroom. I quickly turned the shower on and shut the door before remembering i needed a towell. so once again i made a dash for my room to grab my towell and a change of underwear. I took the quickest shower ever and shaved my legs until they were smooth. I then jumped out of the shower. and changed into my very sexy underwear, they were red and lacy and the bra was strapless. I then took my time walking down the hall in my skimpy underwear not caring if Lissa saw me as she had seen alot more. I then made it to my room and was trying to think of what to wear when the perfect outfit came to mind. I laughed evilly to myself as I imagined everyones faces as I walked by.  
>I got out my outfit and lay it on my bed, standing back to admire my work. I had a pair of black leather super skinny jeans that would cling to my toned legs perfectly paired with a beautiful corset. The corset was red and black the bottom part underneath my bust was stripy in red and black colours and on the bust was a floery pattern the flowers were black and the background red. My overall view: I was gonna look like a sex godess! Before I put on my very sexy outfit I decided to do my hair and makeup. I did my makeup in a smokey eye and deep red lips to match my outfit. I then blow dried my hair and straitened it and slightly poufed it up to make it look more natural. I then put my outfit on and added some jewellery before getting on my knees and reaching under my bed and pulling out my shoe box. I dug through the sparkly black box until I found my five inch blood red heels. I slipped them on my feet and expertly strolled down the hall to my bestfriends room. The difference between Lissa and my room was astounding hers was all light pink and pink silk and mine was dark burgandy with all the black trimmings. I wouldnt say I was a goth as I did own some colourful and pink things but I did prefer red to pink and black to white. That didnt make me a goth or else I wouldve dyed my long brown hair black and I would've drowned myseld in white foundation by now, but no I have tanned flawless skin. I strolled over to Lissa and let a wolfwhistle come through my mough and said "Jeez Lissa you look SMOKIN'. Whats the occasion?" She rolled her eyes at my comment.<br>"I have a date Rose." she explained.  
>"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me? I'm hurt." I said hurt lacing my tone as I realised she couldn't trust me to tell me about her date.<br>" No Rose, I only met him today at the store. You were asleep. How was I supposed to tell you?" she tried to reason, desperation in her voice as she explained herself.  
>"Oh, ok then." I said cheering up, "Whats his name? Is he good looking? Is he a Gentlemen?" I asked, trying to pry more answers from her about this mysterious guy.<br>"Well, his name is Christian Ozera, Yes very, and yes he is a gentlemen." she said a blush spreading across her face as she said this.  
>"Aaaawww, someones got a crush!" I exclaimed, laughing. She then looked at her watch to check the time.<br>"Sugar! We're late we have 5 minites to get to the bar!" She said. I laughed at her substitute swear word. She hates swearing and I have only heard her swear once and that was when she broke her leg last summer.  
>"C'mon then lets get a move on befofre your date thinks you've stood him up!" i said pushing her out of her room and down the hall. She started moving faster as soon as what I had said sunk in.<br>"Oh god, you dont think he will do you?" she asked worry clear upon her pale face.  
>"No, stop worrying! I'll grab my keys!" I said and ran into the living room to grab my keys. I ran back to the front door to see Lissa was already outside standing by my baby. My baby was my car. It was GORGOUS! The only good thing about having a rich father who works all the time is the trust fund and the picking of your first car. I, of course, chose a Porsche to be exact a 911 Carrera. It is gorgous and I actually had mine custom made so it was the exact shade of red I wanted and the windows were tinted and so the interior was exactly how I wanted it, black with red seatbelts, It had costed a small fortune, but I was my daddys only little girl so he spoilt me to no end. I walked over to my baby and ran a hand over her hood as i walked to the drivers seat. Once I was seated comfortably I started up my baby loving the soft purr that came from the engine. Lissa then gave me directions to the club where the dreaded karaoke was taking place. When we got there I searched for a space to park my car. When I finally found a space I parked up and got out of my baby , I made sure she was locked and started towards the front of the building where a long line was. I, of course went straight to the bouncer and started flirted with him just so we could get in quicker. It turned out to be someone I knew, his name is Mason Ashford and we were really close friends in high school, we even tried dating in colledge but we decided we were better off as friends. It was a bit awkward at first but we got the hang of it after a while but then he just disapeared he wouldnt return my calls and he pretty much just dissapeared off the face of the earth. "Hey. MASE! I'ts me rose!"<br>"Whoa, rose what are you doing here?" he asked.  
>"I came for the karaoke. Why?" I asked.<br>"Oh, just wondering." He said with a smile.  
>"Reckon' you could sneak us in?" I asked giving him my man eater smile. It was working he had kind of a dazed look on his face.<br>"Huh? yeah sure." he said still in a daze. "This way quick." He then led us through a side door that led right onto the dance floor.  
>"Great thanks mase, it's been nice to see you!" i said trying to shout over a persons pitchy singing."Bye!" I said, giving him a wave.<br>"Nooww, lets go find your date!" I said turning to face Liss.  
>"Oh, yeah we need to find Christian i'm sure you'll love him!" she exclaimed, her eyes scanning the room.<br>"Yup, I hope or i'm gonna have to kick his ass!" I said laughing.  
>"Oooohhh there he is!" she squeeled really excited about seeing her date. "Where? Which one i-" i got cut off by someone tredding on my foot.<br>I looked up to have a go at the guy that had trodden on me and had to keep looking up and up. Geez this guy was tall. I looked up into a familiar pair of brown eyes.  
>"Dimitri?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm evil! mwaahahaha how does she know dimitri? Review PLEASE? *pouts* it gives me more enthusiasm to write therefore, QUICKER UPDATES! ok byebye till next time. :) xoxo<strong>

**MissBelikov xox**


	2. I'm really sorry xx

Ok i'm so sorry! i couldnt find the inspiration to continue this plot so i am going to delete this story and write it again. it will be the same name and mostly the same story line but ive just changed i to make it better.  
>Please forgive me and thank you to everyone who favourited and reviewed! 3 Lots of love MissBelikov xox <div> 


	3. Hi again

Okay hi again its me.

Someone asked how you are going to know when I post the next version...well the answer is i'll add another chapter on here to say I've posted another one!  
>Make sense? me thinks so! :D<p>

Good luck! and see ya!

lots of love MissBelikov xox 


End file.
